Chase Collins : Behind Closed Doors series 1
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Ever wonder what it was we didn't see during that time Chase first arrived. Surely he dated or took tests...etc. Here's a unique look at our villain. First of a new series. Rated M for sexual content and language and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Covenant concept or the movie. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Series #1**

_**Ever wonder what went on that we didn't see with the Covenant. My first in this series deals with Chase Collins. His life wasn't entirely about revenge at Ipswich. During the bon fire at the Dells he meets someone. What kind of effect will she have on his life? You have to read to find out.**_

* * *

**Deep blue eyes scanned the crowd, the heavy rock music thundering in his ears as he walked around. He was steadily making his way around the crowd when he found an unconscious girl laying in the overgrown grass. Her long brown hair lay around her like a halo, her beautiful face still and peaceful it what must have been an alcohol induced sleep. **

**A brunette was eyeing her in a bad manner that he didn't like. Despite other plans for tonight, he went to her side, gently nudging her to awaken before the creep could get any ideas.**

**Nalana was slightly unaware of where she was, the alcohol in her system had hit her harder than most. Her eyes steadily creeped open to see a blue-eyed angel smiling down at her. He was so handsome, it took her breath away. **

**Chase could see that the girl was heavily intoxicated and needed to get home. "What's your name, angel?" The girl seemed only to stare but got her bearings back enough to answer him. "Nalana….Nalana Boscomb." He looked around for whoever might be with her but saw no one. He no sooner had gotten her name when a young red head came running her way.**

"**Nally! You ok? Is this creep bothering you?" Mina glared at him not sure whether he was ok or not. Nalana waved her off. "He's ok. Just checking on me." Her words were severely slurred but made some sense. "Can you take me home,Mina?"**

**The girl pouted, not too happy about having to go home early. "OK. Can you help me with her? Girl weighs a ton for me and she doesn't look like she's in any shape for walking."**

**Chase just nodded and picked her up bridal style and followed the other girl to a yellow Hummer parked in the corner by some trees. Nalana's perfume reminded him of vanilla ice cream. She had such a sweet face, big almond shaped brown eyes, high cheek bone with olive skin, full kissable lips that were very tempting and long silky brown hair.**

"**You ok to drive?" He asked the red head. She smiled at him as if it was a ridiculous question. "I don't drink at all. Just came here to party and dance a little. Don't worry. I'll get her home in one piece. She'll probably be miserable tomorrow but that's what you get when you drink that shit." Mina's parents had been dedicated alholics that made her early childhood a living hell.**

**In the distance as Nalana saw him walk off, the four Sons descended on the party. The yellow Hummer drove off as they passed by and one of the boys actually waved at Mina. It had been the youngest out of the four.**

* * *

**_AN: Tell me what you think guys. You will get to see a unique view on Chase in this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The stark rays of sunshine peering in through the blinds made Nalana groan as she realized that morning had come. She grabbed a pillow and pressed it over her head in a desperate attempt to block out the evil rays. She had no idea what time it was and frankly didn't care. Her head ached and what little food she ate last night was threatening to make a repeat appearance. Typically she didn't drink like that but she had had a bad couple of days. Two days ago her father called her out of the blue to tell that he was getting remarried. Her mother had only been dead about a year. It felt like he was trying to replace her. The father/daughter chat became an escalating bickering that left her feeling alone and empty.**

**Nalana's mom had died after she was attack in the woods by Lake Nemo in Ipswich. Her parents owned a small cabin in that area and they were there to fish. Her mother had gone out for a walk that morning and never came back. They called the police, a search party went out but only her body was found. It was torn to shreds. **

**Yesterday she found out that her brother would NOT be coming back to Ipswich. Andrew was her one and only defense against guys like Abbott. He was her twin and best friend but he decided to head to their aunt's in Boston to go to school. She couldn't blame him for it. Missy was a regular pain in the ass and they hated her. She was dad's fiancée, a stacked blonde that reminded her of a cheap version of Pamela Anderson. She was way too young for her dad and was only with him for his money. No matter how many times Nally had tried to convince him, her dad shut his eyes and ears to her.**

**She was half way back to dreamland when Mina came bouncing in the door in a white tank top and jeans, her fluffy red curls bouncing with her movements. Those blue eyes held a hint of mischief that reminded Nally of a fairy. "Up and adam, lazy bones." A pillow came flying at her head and she ducked. The red head pouted. "Now that ain't nice. We got some shopping to do."**

**It was the day before classes were to begin and they needed to stock their dorm room as usual. Nalana needed to pick up her birth control at the pharmacy as well. She almost snorted. She had been on the pill for a year and still hadn't lost her virginity. It was purely as a precaution. Nalana was set on going to college and having a future for herself. A baby at this time of her life would be disastrous. **

"**Alright. I'm getting up, Red. Cut with the cheery act. It's making me want to puke even more." The fairy giggled. "Can't help being me, luv." Nalana drudged to her closet, getting out her AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of low rider jeans. "So what happened last night? I'm a little fuzzy."**

**Mina smiled. "You had wild crazy sex with Pogue Parry." She winced at her expression. "Ok maybe you didn't but its nice to dream. You passed out in the grass. Some dude found you and helped get you into the Hummer. Did I tell you?"**

**Nalana poked her head out. "Tell me what?"**

**Mina squealed. "Tyler Simms waved at me. Oh he is sooooo cuuteee." **

**All Nalana could thing was: 'God save me from Ipswich fan girls'**

* * *

**It took her about another fifteen minutes to get ready. They took Mina's hummer to the pharmacy. The door buzzer went off as they opened the door to the small shop. Nalana went to the pharmacy counter and ran into Caleb Danvers. "Oops, sorry."**

**Those dark brown eyes glanced at her. "Its ok. I was just leaving."**

"**Boscomb, your BC prescription is ready." The lady shouted.**

**Nalana turned a bright red. "Just great." Luckily Caleb took pity on her and didn't make the embarrassing moment worse. She took the white baggy from the lady nd paid for her medicine. They were both walking back when Caleb ran into a blonde. "Your day for running into people, Danvers."**

**He smiled shyly at the statement. Who knew the leader of the Sons was shy? "Hey Sarah."**

**He looked back at Nalana. "This is Nalana Boscomb. Her mother and mine knew each other for years. She's like family." Nally shook Sarah's hand. "Yeah. I knew Danvers when he barely had any of those black curls. I have stories you wouldn't believe. Like the time Reid and Caleb put this…" Caleb covered her mouth. The blonde just laughed. "That's sweet."**

**Kate came up behind them. "Hello there, Miss Boscomb. I barely got to speak to you at the party. Word has it that you had a knight in shining armor." She was smiling suggestively. "Yeah kind of. I have no idea who he is though." **

**Suddenly someone popped out from behind a rack of sunglasses. "BOO!" They all jumped. Kate swatted at him. "Not cool, Chase." The dude just chuckled. "I thought I heard someone talking about me." He looked towards Nally with a grin. He had a deep masculine voice that seemed to carress your skin. **

"**I'm gonna call up Pogue and see if he wants to see the new Brad Pitt movie that's playing. You guys want to come?" Kate perked. Sarah looked more interested in what Caleb was doing. "I saw it already." Caleb eye's lit up. "Would like to come with me? Run some errands." She nodded. Those two were kind of cute together. Kate elbowed Chase and gave Nalana a look. "You wanna come? I could use the company. Especially at a chick flick." He grimaced. "Sure. Just let me tell Mina where I'm going."**

**Mina was looking at some magazines when Nally found her. "Hey could you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure what is it?"**

**Nally glanced back at the group. "Kate and Chase are going to a movie. He asked me to come too. Could you grab the rest of my stuff on the list and I'll see you back at the dorm?"**

**Mina looked excited. "Well well. You found your hero boy. That's the guy that carried you last night. I say go have fun. I'll make sure to pick up condoms too. Just in case things go well." She winked. Nally rolled her eyes.**

* * *

**He theatre was dark, he sounds of people crunching on popcorn or sipping drinks were all they heard. The place smelled faintly of stale butter and salt. Nalana sat next to Chase on one end of the very last row. Pogue hadn't shown up so Kate ended up by herself in a seat near the front. That hadn't lasted too long. Three college guys walked and sat next to her and Nalana could hear Kate flirting with them. Poor Pogue. He had no idea how Kate cheated on him regularly. She had always known but she also knew that Pogue would react the same way her dad did to anyone badmouthing his girl.**

**Chase made snide jokes during the movie, making her laugh. He had his arm around her for part of it as well, which made her giddy. She enjoyed his company. He sniffed her, taking in that vanilla scent he liked so much. Damn. All he could think about was tasting her. He wondered if she tasted as good as smelled. He moved a little to adjust as his jeans began to feel a little tight.**

**His scent was making her nervous. Nalana felt like she must be in heat. She had never been so starkly aware of a guy physically as she was around Chase. Her hormones were probably working on overtime. Mina had said that she couldn't understand how she stood the temptation of Ipswich's finest males. She would explode. **

**She nearly jumped as a hand rubbed he jean clad thigh. It was big, strong and warm as it traveled up and down her leg, the friction causing her to shiver. "Something wrong?" He looked at her with a cheeky grin. God, he knew what he was doing to her. "Fine." She barely squeaked out. She felt something almost electrical, a touch going down her neck, traveling to her back. Did this place have ghosts now?**

**Chase held back a grin as he Used to touch her. He liked her hot and bothered. It was a delightful shock to find out he could effect her this much. It had been a while since he met someone that shared such a lively attraction with him. Maybe he would visit her dreams tonight. That was an idea he could definitely use for Miss Sarah as well. He looked on in disgust as Tunney walked off to the restroom with one of the guys she just met. Reading her thoughts he was amazed at how she had Pogue fooled. Right now she was off to give college boy a blow job.**

* * *

**Mina was walking past the café back to her Hummer, carrying a load of bags. The weight of them nearly toppled her. Guess that's what you get for being a shopaholic. Someone came up behind her and caught one of the bags before they fell. She caught a glimpse of pure blue eyes and a shy smile. "Thanks,Tyler" He blushed a little. The youngest Son never did like being the center of attention. He had a kind of innocence about him that was charming. "Mina, right?" She nodded.**

**He gestured to the yellow Hummer. "This your truck?" He grabbed a few more bags from her so she could undo the alarm. He opened the back seat and placed them inside for her. "Thanks. You're quite the gentleman." Tyler nodded. "Just cause I hang out with Reid doesn't mean I'm as bad as he is." They both laughed. "I would hope not. Reid is charming to most but I find him kind of aggravating. I prefer the quiet type." She grinned at him. There was no mistaking that inference. Mina had always had a thing for Tyler but she never thought he would look her way. Maybe she was wrong.**

**Tyler cleared his throat, the awkward silence getting to him. "You headed back?" She looked around to see if Nally was anywhere insight. "Yeah. I was gonna wait around for Nalana. She went off with Kate to a movie. Guess she'll ride home with them. Tyler? Do you have a girlfriend?" The question came out of the blue. Mina was always pretty blunt. It threw Tyler off for a minute. "Um..No..Why?"**

**She just smiled as she climbed into the Hummer. "Oh,,You'll see." And winked at him. He turned a cute shade of red as she started the hummer and drove off. Reid come up behind him, clapping him on the back. "Looks like Baby Boy got game."**

* * *

**A/N: I live and thrive off of reviews so please leave some. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. This series will take our boys into a new storyline. Kate is definitely not as nice as she seems and well Sarah...She ain't so perfect as she looks. You'll see soon enough. How many of you like Mina with Tyler? He's such a cutey. So shy. I figured it would be best to pair him with someone who is an extrovert that can get him to loosen up.**

**To my loyal readers who have consistently read and reviewed: I take all of your opinions to heart. I thank you for reading my stories and sending words of encouragement. You are all my little muses.**

**To the stars of 'The Covenant':**

** Steven: Good job man but could you have had a few more scenes with your shirt off? Not enough dude. **

** Taylor: Loved the jealous boyfriend routine. Nice hair too. Can you tell me what you use? Pantene or Suave?**

** Toby: I have a mountain of girls here who would love to meet you. You had too few scenes int his one, man.**

** Chace: Same as Toby. You two just didn't get enough face time.**

** Sebastian: You have got to be my ultime favorite villain. That evil smile you have is the best I've seen. I hope they bring Chase back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nalana sat in the passenger seat of the black jeep Chase owned. He had kindly offered to drive her back to the dorms. She was still a little confused by the sensations she had felt inside the theater but decided to brush it off. She had never believed in any supernatural mumbo jumbo in her life. Nally was at a loss for something to say. Awkward silences were never her thing. "Have you been Nicky's yet?"**

**Chase grinned at her. "No, not yet. I'm headed there tonight, though. Anyway I can convince you to meet me there? You're better company than most of the rich snobs around here." He noted how her eyes lit up when she was excited. "Sure, I'd love to." He parked the car near the back entrance to the dorms. "One more question: If I kissed you, would it get my ass kicked?" He gave her this puppy dog look that was utterly adorable.**

**Nally giggled. "Not at all." Her heart began a furious beat as she watched him lean into her body. His mouth glided onto hers so softly, as gentle as a first timer. She could feel the need for something more in him but he was holding it back. She decided to be bold and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He made a low growl and edged her mouth apart further, leaning into her more, his hand cupping her face. Her hands went up to his chest, feeling at the hard body. _Damn, he is good at this!_**

**Chase hadn't intended for things to get this heavy. The windows were starting to fog up. _How long had they been at this?_ He pulled himself away from Nally, taking a deep breath to calm himself. If he ever did get her into bed, he had a feeling they might set off the fire alarms. They both jumped as someone knocked on the window. Chase rolled down the passenger side window to reveal a very humorous attempt, by Mina, to look like a scolding parent. He chuckled. "We were…uh…um…just talking."**

**Nally covered her red face, holding in the laughter. "Yeah, just talking. I'll see you at Nicky's Chase." She grabbed her purse and pecked Chase on the cheek once for good measure. Mina had this look about her that reminded her of a cat that just ate the canary. Nally was edging her away from the vehicle when Mina started to sing. " Nally and Chase, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G….." She plugged her ears the whole way back upt he stairs to their room.**

* * *

**Mina was sitting on the small twin bed that Nally used, her mouth gaping open. "THAT FUCKING TRAMP!" Nally tried to shush her friend before the whole dorm heard her. "Come on, Nally. She has one of the hottest guys in Spencer, not to mention one of the nicest. He stopped for me that night my Hummer broke down on the side of the road. It had been pouring but he still did it. Ugh. That's it. That bitch is on my list."**

**Nally quirked a brow. Ah, the list. Mina had been keeping a list of people that she would see get their just desserts since the age of ten. It had maybe twenty on it at this point. "I never would have known if I hadn't of heard those guys talking about later on outside the building. I feel bad for Pogue too but you know how he is. He's so besotted by Tunney, it would take a miracle for him to see what's been going on. I know his family well. You think I don't feel like saying something? I'd hate to see Pogue hurt."**

**She grabbed her bag. "Where you off to?" Mina frowned at her. "Chase asked me to meet him Nicky's tonight. I need to shower, change and primp." Mina grinned. "First a movie and now some fun at Nicky's. Looks like things are looking up for you. Miss Boscomb." Nally felt an excited tingle go through her as she skipped out of the room towards the showers. She walked past a few dorms and stopped in her tracks as she heard the voices of Sarah Wenham gossiping with Kate Tunney.**

**Nally stood very still and listened to them. She found Kate disgusting. "You are SO in with Caleb. I am proud of you, girl. Together we have bagged the richest students in Spencer." The duo giggled and high fived each other. Nally felt like screaming at them but she held it in. "I would have gone after Caleb myself but Pogue's easier to control. Not like he believes any of the shit they say about me. All I have to do is give him a little nookie and he's as happy as a clam, the little idiot."**

**Sarah had a high-pitched squeal that made Nally want to scratch her eyes out. "Caleb is taking me to Nicky's tonight. I love his car. It's so fancy." She could see what it was that attracted Sarah to Caleb. Money. Nally pushed herself off the wall, looking slightly annoyed at the shallow girls. She went back to her initial goal, the showers.**

* * *

**Chase was about two seconds from poking his own eyes out. He was doing his best to make nice with Tunney. He had to get close to the guys and making nice with her was a way to exploiting Parry's one weak spot, even if she was a slut. Chase was holding back a gag when she started molesting up under the table they sat at. He smiled nervously, hoping she'd remove her hand from his thigh soon. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the four boys enter Nicky's together.**

**Kate automatically went back to being the sweet and 'innocent' girlfriend of Pogue Parry. Sarah grinned over at Caleb, flirting her best from that far away. The boys sat down, each taking the seat near the female of their interest. Someone mentioned the movie, asking Pogue if he ever made it. "Nah. I had to do some repairs on my bike." Kate just shrugged. "Its cool. Chase kept me company." Pogue eyed the new boy with apparent disdain. "I bet he did." He pecked Kate on the cheek. "You want anything to eat, babe?" She shrugged. "I'll just pick at whatever you're having."**

**Pogue went over to the bar, spotting a girl with auburn hair at the bar. "Hi." She barely looked up at him, her voice was beautiful as she answered. "Hi. Is there something you need?" The girl seemed a little shy, which was refreshing. "Yeah. An order of fries with a burger." She nodded at him, blushing slightly. "What's ya name? I've never seen you before in Ipswich." She almost shrank back from him. "I moved her a week ago. I'm staying with my Uncle Nicky. I know you must know him. He's letting me work here. My name is Melody Carson."**


End file.
